


Sorry To Keep You Waiting

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' jeep keeps breaking down and he needs money for repairs so he finds a part time job in a sex shop. Danny visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry To Keep You Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from shinyslasher over on the [Everyone Loves Danny](http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/135141.html) fest on lj. Also for her birthday. And I'm claiming it for shopping on my cotton candy bingo card.

Most of the time, there really aren’t a lot of people actually in the shop. This is one of the reasons why this is kind of the perfect job for Stiles. It means he can “study” (research supernatural bullshit in case he is fray-adjacent and in threat of losing his lungs or something). And it turns out that most of the shop’s business is pretty much online and that Louis needs someone to watch the counter while he packages up the orders in very tasteful, non-descript brown paper and hits up the post office.

So. Stiles has a job. He has a job that earns him actual money and isn’t going to get him killed. It’s all positive. Especially when he thinks about the latest repair bill for the Jeep. Except for the lack of actual customers. And, well, the fact he’s in a sex shop.

Stiles has become this expert at tidying. He can sweep the floor, sure, but dusting and organising is totally his speciality. He did this very tasteful colour spectrum lube display and is wondering if he could do some kind of flower arranging/modern art thing with the dildos and some wire he found under the counter. That is, of course, when his train of thought is interrupted by the door chiming open.

“Hello and welcome to Louis’ Lust’n’Love Hut. If you need…” Stiles stuttered to the end of his little (self-penned) speech and stood there with his mouth open.

Danny was eyeing him with a mixture of trepidation and amusement. “Stiles?”

“No.” The denial was automatic. Danny laughed at him, open and free and Stiles remembered exactly why he liked Danny. “Yes. I’m paying for my Jeep.”

“Cool. Beats cleaning out cages at the animal clinic or flipping burgers.” Danny was pushed out of the way by the person behind him. Not in a rough way but more in a teasing, playful way. Stiles still bristled. Danny shrugged and followed his…boyfriend? Maybe. Hopefully not. Danny deserved someone awesome. He had the worst taste in men. He’d even danced with Scott that one time.

Stiles decided that the best place for him would be behind the register. Purely in case they needed prompt service of course. Not at all because it was the best vantage point to keep an eye on the whole store. The _friend_ made his way to the fetish wear, flipping through the leather harnesses. Stiles desperately tried to avoid looking at Danny but when Danny came to lean on the counter in front of him, it was impossible.

“Did you find everything you wanted?” Stiles’ voice sounded a little echoing to his ears but he pasted a smile on and hoped it covered his unease. He was also trying to avoid imagining Danny in some of the skimpy outfits. Danny wouldn’t suit the French maid outfit, but maybe the shorts of the fireman, all tight and black and smooth…

Danny grinned. “I just want to show the Princess over there where this place was. He’s newly out and raring to go. It’s like my duty.”

“You are the best person. Like, ever.” Stiles leaned closer. “Should I offer him a first time discount?”

“Oh, he’s well beyond first time.” Danny’s grin slipped towards something more wicked and Stiles felt a sudden, and wholly unexpected, punch of jealousy. Here he was working in a sex shop and he was still a virgin and life was completely unfair. Especially when guys with skin like Princess could pull amazing guys like Danny and Stiles was doomed. Just doomed.

 

Either Danny knew when Stiles’ shifts were or he was in the shop a whole lot. But either way, Stiles was faced with the happy, smiling, pleasant, kind, generous, gorgeous face of Danny on a very regular basis. Danny would chat, mainly about school, exams, lacrosse. He’d buy the odd thing – lube, a DVD. Nothing too out there. Once he’d bought a couple of pairs of underwear that was definitely on the brief side of boxer brief and Stiles had to lock the door and jack off in the employee bathroom after Danny had come out to see what he thought of them from the tiny fitting room. Stiles had given him his employee discount on those.

Danny also never came in with the same guy twice. In fact, most of the time, he was on his own. Stiles began to look forward to it, this little slice of normalcy in the mess that was his life. His life which thought working in a sex shop was normal. Fuck his life indeed. And Danny was one of the bright spots and Stiles started smiling at him more and talking to him outside of their intimate chats and Danny would help him set up displays like all the condoms spelling out the word safe and Stiles would plan which shirt Danny would find better on him and... No. _No fucking way_. Fuck his life. Stiles was apparently harbouring an enormous crush.

When Danny found him with his head down on the counter after school, he didn’t say a word. He sat down on the stool on the other side of the counter and casually, _fucking casually_ , started sucking on a lollipop. 

“Please tell me that’s deliberate. Please.” Stiles addressed the words to his arms but, when he got up enough to courage to look at Danny, it wasn’t a smirk or a grin that Danny was wearing. Danny slowly slid the lollipop out of his mouth, leaving a wet, red smear on his lips, and nodded. Too impatient to run around the counter, Stiles planted a foot on the shelf under the register and launched himself across the wood to lick the colour from Danny’s lips. Danny opened his mouth, kissing back as hard as he could, hands twisting in Stiles’ (lavender. He wasn’t even being subtle anymore) shirt to pull him closer.

Louis coughed from the doorway leading through to the stockroom. “Stiles.”

Stiles pulled away from Danny – very, very reluctantly – and looked at Louis. He was still sprawled across the counter, one knee on the edge to support him and his hands on Danny’s shoulders. He slowly swayed back but was saved from crashing through the show cabinet of jewelled cock rings and nipple piercings by Danny’s warm, capable hands. Danny’s surprisingly soft hands. That Stiles now wanted to feel roaming over his bare skin. And he was now half hard in front of his boss.

“Time to-?” Stiles really didn’t know where that sentence was going.

“Get off?” Louis was way too amused with the situation for a supposed authority figure.

“That sounds- No. Wait. You meant the counter.” Stiles finally managed to balance himself and slide back to his feet. Danny was looking at his feet, obviously trying not to let the laughter that was making his shoulders shake out.

Stiles slapped at him as he grabbed his backpack and his jacket. Danny started walking to the door, only to stop in confusion when Stiles shouted for him to wait. Then Stiles ran to the perfectly arranged condoms and snagged a couple as well as a bottle of lube. He waved it in Louis’ direction. “Testing the merchandise?”

“Call it a bonus,” Louis yelled as Stiles grabbed Danny’s hand and pulled him through the door.

“So, can we take your car? Mine is in the shop.”

Danny wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him into a much more satisfying kiss, tongue dipping out to taste Stiles’ lips, press against his tongue. Danny was a good kisser. No. Scratch that. Danny was an amazing kisser. His dick was also in agreement with this assessment, going from half hard to oh god yes. Stiles let slip the moan that had been building up inside him when Danny pulled back. At least he was also breathing a little heavier, a flush high on his perfect cheekbones. Stiles had to buck his hips, press his stiff cock against Danny’s equally hard one. 

“So-oh…” Danny was satisfyingly breathless. Point for the virgin. Nearly ex-virgin. Hopefully. “Your place or mine?”


End file.
